El regalo
by Yukine Nyan Nyan
Summary: "¿Qué vas a regalarle?" Le preguntaron a Craig, él no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hablaban.
1. Chapter 1

**South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Drabble de 500 palabras**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje no apto para todas las edades.**

* * *

"¿Qué vas a darle como regalo de aniversario?"

Fue lo que preguntó una de aquellas chicas en el recreo y ahora que había pasado un buen par de minutos de clase, no podía olvidarlo.

Sinceramente, toda la situación le parecía extraña: Para empezar, no se hablaban. Era fans de la ship que integraba con Tweek, pero no estaban interesadas en tener algún tipo de relación con ellos fuera de eso. Cosa que no molestaba para nada a ninguno de los integrantes.

El segundo motivo… ¿Por qué tenía que darle un regalo, sobretodo de aniversario? ¿De qué? ¿A quién?... Bueno, esta última estaba de relleno, era más que evidente a quién se refería. No dejaban de hablar de ellos. Comenzó a hacer memoria.

¿Era por el día de la amistad? Nop.

¿El día que se conocieron? Nop.

¿Su pelea? Tampoco.

De pronto un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

… ¡¿Por San Valentín?!

Oh no, primero muerto antes de darle algo ese día. Solo crearía malentendidos e incomodidad entre ambos.

Puede que lo apreciara y no le molestara tener una _relación_. Pero hay un límite.

Su mente se llenó de disgusto y luego de un rato, comprendió que esa fecha estaba muy lejana…

Bueno, si no era ninguna de las anteriores, ¿a qué exactamente se referían con _aniversario_?

Por el bien de ellas, sería mejor que lo supiera ya o de lo contrario perdería el interés.

Tuvo que recordar bastantes eventos para finalmente dar con el que se referían. El día en que comenzaron con toda esta locura de los fanarts donde los emparejaban.

…

No es un recuerdo muy lindo. Probablemente por eso lo había olvidado… ¿pero considerar eso un aniversario habiendo otros momentos?

De algo estaba seguro Craig. Jamás las entendería… y tampoco es que quería hacerlo algún día.

Suspiró.

Bien, ahora lo que seguía es sobre qué debería hacer, para él era un día común y corriente, pero viéndolo de esa manera, no era tan simple.

¿Debería seguir la corriente y cumplir con sus caprichos?

Molestaba el hecho de que si hacía algo, complacería sus fantasías. Porque era más que obvio, deseaban que esto ocurriera para poder dibujarlos en distintas escenas.

¿Estaba cómodo con esto?

Para nada, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a no darles importancia.

También, ¿qué pensaban que le regalaría? No lo conocía de esa manera y viendo lo paranoico que es, probablemente pensaría que todo esto era una trampa para matarlo o robar su ropa interior o lo que diablos imagine.

Estaba tentado de leer un fanfic sobre ellos, viendo lo acosadoras que eran, no sería sorpresa que conocieran que regalarle.

Así es, Craig no solo sabía que había dibujos de ellos, sino también historias relacionándolos.

"Joder que es difícil" pensó.

¿Valía la pena preocuparse?

Miró a su _novio_ preguntándose si sabría sobre esto, si ellas lo habrán acosado con esto…

Jamás lo admitiría por lo cursi que suena, pero él quería saber cómo reaccionaría con un regalo con esas intenciones.

* * *

 **Decidí hacer este fanfic por el aniversario de la pareja... Ya se, fue en octubre, pero se me pasó.**

 **Y siendo honestos, en el fandom hispano se estrenó en noviembre, así que todavía cuenta (?).**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció, críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Drabble de 500 palabras**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje no apto para todas las edades.**

* * *

Decidiendo que haría, pasó al siguiente punto.

¿Qué demonios debía darle?

Estaban juntos, eran amigos desde hace tiempo y aun así no sabía que mierda regalarle.

Pensó por un buen rato, incluso llegando a ignorar a la profesora. Mas no pudo conseguir nada.

Resignado, decidió sacar su celular y buscar algún fanfic sobre ellos. Esperando que no se cruzara con alguno para _adultos_. Pero estando en ello, la docente se percató y le retiró el móvil instantáneamente. Craig tuvo muchas ganas de hacerle la seña. Pero se quedó inmóvil, de hacerlo, lo más seguro es que terminaría en detención y viendo que tiene algo que hacer, no era muy buena idea, ya tendría otro momento.

Volviendo a lo importante.

¿Qué le gustaría?

Miró otra vez a Tweek. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como actuaba. Podía ver como temblaba y tiraba de su cabello, claramente tenía una crisis nerviosa, probablemente relacionada con lo que se estuviera enseñando. Sin embargo, era ignorado por todos los presentes. Se sentía mal por el, la clase no terminaría en poco tiempo.

Bien, esto iba a terminar mal.

Y no podía hacer nada, lo castigarían si se levantaba de su asiento. Tampoco sabía cómo, sus métodos para calmar no servían en alguien tan nervioso.

Suspiró.

Nunca pensó que tener pareja sería tan complicado… Tal vez Tweek era quién lo hacía ver de esa manera.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, de seguir tirando de su pelo de esa manera solo conseguirá que... Bueno, ya no importa. La buena noticia es que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo algo mal cuando miraba en sus manos los mechones rubios, horrorizado.

Tras eso, siguió temblando pero no como antes.

Cansado de estas cosas, decidió que ya era hora de prestar _atención_ a la clase. Al hacerlo, pudo entender un poco su comportamiento. Exagerado, sí. Pero era un tema que hasta a él lo perturbaba.

"¡Hombre, que demonios!

¡¿Qué diablos ocurre con este lugar?!"

La clase transcurrió con normalidad hasta que la profesora abandonó el salón, Cartman aprovechó para hablar pestes sobre Kyle, pero no tenía sentido, el chico estaba en la clase de al lado y no había posibilidad de que lo escuchara.

En ese momento se preguntó dos cosas: ¿por qué esas chicas lo eligieron junto con Tweek y no a ellos? La segunda, ¿faltaba mucho para que saliera del closet y se le declarara? Quería ver cómo el pelirrojo le rompía el corazón. De seguro estaría peor que cuando finalizó lo de Heidi.

Tenía que ver eso.

Gracias a todo esto, pudo pensar más fríamente la situación.

¿Por qué tenía que quemarse la cabeza con esto?

Todo se resolvería si se acercaba y le preguntaba. En el caso de que contestara negativamente sería un peso menos de encima, pero le enseñaría su dedo. No iba a tenerlo todo este rato pensando para decirle que no.

Y así hizo, al finalizar la hora se acercó a su asiento y preguntó directamente.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo de aniversario?

* * *

 **Y con esto concluyo este fanfic por el aniversario de la pareja.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció. Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
